


Charmed Circle (on hiatus)

by MeanGreenThing



Category: The Wicked Years Series - Gregory Maguire, Wicked - All Media Types, Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Boys In Love, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fiyero just wants to kiss his boyfriend, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Roommates, Studying, they love eachother and its glaringly obvious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 14:56:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17368016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeanGreenThing/pseuds/MeanGreenThing
Summary: 'He and Boq wanted to keep things on the down-low as they had only been dating for about a month. And Fiyero and Boq were the only people in their circle who were known to exclusively like girls. Fiyero knew of Boq’s complicated relationship with his parents, and how they felt about possibly having a gay son. So the two of them had been playing it safe, so his parents wouldn’t find out until he wanted them to.'- excerpt from Chapter Twoheyo, so this story is on a small hiatus, i've been having a lot of writer's block with this, so i'm gonna take a small break from this story while I work on Pas De Deux (another Wicked fic, so you guys still get the content you came to my fics for) hope you all understand ^-^





	1. Chapter One | The Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Fiyero justs wants some kisses, can you blame him? This is basically just the prologue for the next chapter

Fiyero laid on his boyfriends bed, watching him hover over a textbook. The only time Fiyero had seen him get up was when he went to make coffee. Meanwhile, Fiyero had been suffering of boredom and a severe lack of kisses. It had been like this all week. Boq had an exam coming up, and he was panicking. Fiyero hated seeing Boq like this, but all of his attempts to calm his boyfriends nerves had been unsuccessful. However, Fiyero still had one more trick up his sleeve. And he was determined to make it work.

Fiyero smiled softly and stood up. He walked to Boq and leaned down, setting his arms on Boq’s shoulder. He planted a kiss behind his ear. He felt Boq tense up, and watched as he turned to look at him. 'Wow...' Fiyero thought 'that was easy.'

But Boq didn’t looked pleased. He sighed and reached up to trace a finger along the blue diamond tattoos on Fiyero’s cheek “I need to study Fiyero” he said, his voice wasn’t stern, more sad than anything. He turned around and went back to writing down notes.

Fiyero didn’t give up so easily, of course. He leaned against Boq’s chair and set his head on Boq’s shoulder. He smiled to himself and kissed the space where Boq’s shoulder met his neck, Fiyero knew it was a sensitive spot.

He heard Boq’s breath hitch, but he seemed to still be ignoring Fiyero. He huffed softly and continued to kiss Boq’s neck. When Boq continue to write, Fiyero moved to a different method. He moved back to the weak spot on Boq’s neck and kissed it a little rougher, and nipped it gently.

He smirked to himself when Boq finally stopped writing “Fiyero, I-” he did it again and Boq stopped talking, letting out a soft sigh “I really need to… I need to study” he said, but he was starting to relax and lean against Fiyero. He kissed underneath Boq’s ear, and that was it. He stood abruptly and turned to Fiyero.

Fiyero smiled down at Boq, his face was blushed and he had his arms crossed. It was adorable. Fiyero smiled and leaned down to kiss him. Boq gave in, forgetting his studying for the time being and wrapping his arms around Fiyero’s neck, holding him close against him.

Fiyero smiled and wrapped his arms around Boq’s waist and lead him to his bed. He picked the shorter boy up and smiled down at Boq, laying him on the bed and then climbing on the bed himself.

Boq stared up at him, and Fiyero couldn’t help but focus on his eyes. They were bright blue and they always seemed to be shining. His eyelashes were unfairly long, as Glinda liked to put it. And Fiyero had to agree with her. Fiyero loved Boq’s eyes. Then again, he liked pretty much everything about Boq.

Like, for instance, the way his breath hitched when Fiyero leaned down to kiss his neck again. And how he wrapped his legs around Fiyero’s waist when he bit at the weak spot on Boq’s neck.

Fiyero parted from him momentarily to let Boq sit up for a moment, he was much smaller than Fiyero, which was another thing he loved about him. He fit so well into Fiyero’s arms.

Fiyero tugged his shirt over his head and tossed it to the side haphazardly, he kissed Boq’s cheek and put his hands on either side of the shorter boy’s hips, tugging at his shirt softly.

Boq nodded, and giggled as Fiyero started tugging the shirt over his head. The sound made Fiyero’s heart skip a beat. He loved Boq’s laugh. It was a wonderful sound, genuine and light. It was special to Fiyero, for it wasn’t a sound he heard very often.

Fiyero smiled and tossed Boq’s sweater behind him. Then leaned forward again and took Boq’s face to kiss him, it was more rushed and messy, and Fiyero’s hands made their way back to Boq’s hips to pull the munchkin against him.

Fiyero smirked when Boq let out a small gasp against his lips. He felt Boq’s hands run up the sides of his arms and tangle into his long hair, he smiled down at the smaller boy and placed a kiss on his cheek. He took Boq’s hand and kissed the palm, then he kissed the inside of his arm, then Boq’s shoulder. He stopped his trail momentarily to bite a little less gently at Boq’s neck.

Boq let out a surprised “oh!” and Fiyero pulled away to look at him “Sorry, did you not like that?” he asked, his eyebrows furrowed in concern. It took a moment for Boq to collect himself and give an asnwer “um… quite the opposite actually” he said, sounding breathless.

Fiyero smirked “Is that so?” he asked softly, he smiled at the way Boq’s cheeks flushed even brighter at his comment. The smaller boy nodded fervently and Fiyero took that as his que to lean down and start kissing his boyfriend’s neck again, biting and nipping at fervently.

<>-~-<>

Boq felt dizzy, he had been having a long day (well, week.) full of studying and stress and all around displeasure. He was thankful Fiyero had been persistent in getting him distracted for a bit. Because he definitely would’ve had a breakdown had he not.

He didn’t get distracted easily, but Fiyero’s kissing had finally gotten to him, and he decided he could use the distraction. If only for a little. Because Fiyero kissing and biting his neck felt amazing.

He knew there was going to be marks when they were done, but he couldn’t care less. Because Fiyero’s arms were wrapped around his waist, and Fiyero’s body was pressed against his. And he felt good.

Boq was careful not to be loud. In fact, he didn’t make a lot of noise other than small gasps and whines. He fiddled with Fiyero’s long hair almost unconsciously, the pattern of running his fingers through the dark strands was familiar and therapeutic.

Boq smiled at Fiyero moved to kissing his lips instead. Boq pressed himself against Fiyero with a small whine. He felt Fiyero’s hand on his leg, rubbing up and down the back of his thigh soothingly. Boq tilted his head and opened his mouth slightly.

Fiyero took the clue, and though Boq’s eyes were closed, he could feel their tongues clash together, which was actually a lot less gross than Boq had always thought it would be.

Fiyero pulled away after a moment. Boq whined and opened his eyes to look at him. He planted a kiss on his cheek and smiled softly "I'm gonna try something. I want you to tell me if you dont like it. Okay?" He asked. Boq nodded quickly and kissed Fiyero's cheek.

Fiyero rolled his hips against Boq's, and his mind went completely blank. He gasped and his grip on his Fiyero's hair tightened slightly, though the taller boy didnt seem to mind the tugging. Boq only realized Fiyero had stopped when he opened his eyes again to look at him "was that okay?" He asked softly.

Boq nodded enthusiastically and leaned up to kiss his boyfriend again. He closed his eyes again and smiled softly as he felt Fiyero moving against him again. He could feel Fiyero's hand rubbing along his thigh.

Fiyero moved his kisses to Boq's neck again and got a small gasp in return. Boq was feeling a little light headed from all the attention. He wasn't sure what to focus on. Fiyero kissing and biting at his neck, being sure to leave a mark. Or the way Fiyero was rubbing his hand along the underside of Boqs thigh. Or the way Fiyero moved so elegantly and managed not to get flustered.

Fiyero kissed his cheek, and he reached up to trace the diamond tattoos along Fiyero's face. He admired how smooth his boyfriends dark skin was, he envied how clear it was. His arm moved down to trace the diamonds along his arm, smiling softly.

<>-~-<>

Fiyero blinked slightly when Boq started tracing the diamond tattoos. He done it before absentmindedly, and Fiyero had to admit he thought it felt nice. But the look on Boqs face in that moment made something inside Fiyero want to smother the munchkin with a hug.

Boq looked so happy. So in love. Before, tracing the diamonds had seemed like just something cute and calming he did. But now, it seemed so much more intimate and personal, and Fiyero could tell that Boq was thinking the same thing.

He smiled up at Fiyero, he had tears in his eyes. He was taken aback slightly by the tears beginning to stream down his boyfriends face. All of Fiyero's movement stopped and he stared at Boq for another moment before leaning down and kissing him gently.

When he pulled away, Boq sniffled and rubbed his eyes "I love you" he said softly. Fiyero smiled and brushed Boqs hair out of his face "I love you too"

There was the sudden noise of what sounded suspiciously like the sound of a camera phone snapping a picture

"What a touching display" both of the boys heads turned to see Galinda and Elphaba standing in the doorway, Elphaba had her arms crossed and was smirking softly. Galinda had a hand over her heart. The other hand was hastily sticking her phone back into her pocket.

The boys separated quickly,  Boq yelped in surprise and scrambled to grab his shirt "what are you two doing here?" He said. Elphaba snorted "well, we live here, dont we?" She said sarcastically. Fiyero rolled his eyes as he stood and started to collect his clothes "I meant, what are you doing in our room?"

Galinda smiled at the two boys and tossed something to Fiyero. A pack of pens "Boq asked If I could grab him some pens since his was starting to run out of ink. I was dropping them off in his room. You two left the door open." She said

Fiyero sighed softly "well, thank you. Now, will you please leave?" He asked. Galinda nodded "mhm! I've gotta send that picture of you two to crope and tibbet anyways, they'll have a field day over that." She said, then ran off.

Fiyero quickly tugged his shirt back on and ran after her "I think the fuck not!" He shouted

"So... Is he good at giving hickeys? Cause it seems you have a few." Elphaba snickered

Boq shot her a look, his face flushing for an entirely new reason "Not another word, Elphie."


	2. Chapter Two | Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiyero is being interrogated on his "intentions" with Boq and is not pleased about it. On the other side of town, Boq takes a walk to cool his head.  
> <><><>  
> TW: Homophobia, Mentions of Violence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is gonna be a sad chapter can y'all tell?

Fiyero rolled his eyes Crope set the cup of tea down on the kitchen counter and leaned against the marble surface. He raised an eyebrow and, with as much subtlety as he could manage, said: “sooo, you and Boq?”

Fiyero let out a very long sigh and eyed the two boys who, in Fiyero’s opinion, looked much too casual for this conversation. He waited on giving an answer. He knew their intention was to get information about this new found relationship. And he was making them wait.

He and Boq wanted to keep things on the down-low as they had only been dating for about a month. And Fiyero and Boq were the only people in their circle who were known to exclusively like girls. Fiyero knew of Boq’s complicated relationship with his parents, and how they felt about possibly having a gay son. So the two of them had been playing it safe, so his parents wouldn’t find out until he wanted them to.

Fiyero’s parents had no clue either, considering the arrangements already prepared for him, but he didn’t really feel like sharing that information with the two boys staring at him expectantly. So they were keeping it low, but now, at least four people other than him and Boq knew.

He set his tea down on the counter, then crossed his arms and looked at the two boys, who were looking at him expectantly. He let out a long sigh before finally speaking “we’ve only been dating for a month” “A MONTH!?” “yes, a month. I know that doesn't seem like a short time, but it is to us. Boq’s parents don’t know and neither do mine because neither of us is out to our parents. Boq’s sister is a lesbian, so he’s seen first hand how coming out goes with his parents.” he explained. He remembered sitting in his dorm while Boq told him about that day with his dad, how upset he had been when his daughter told him that she had a girlfriend.

She had been shunned and sent to a priest, who shamed and guilted her rather than offering real advice. It shocked Fiyero to know that people could ever harm others for liking someone of the same sex, where he was from, same-sex couples weren’t frowned upon, but they didn’t usually become very serious. He was certain his father wouldn’t care much if he was gay, but he figured Sarima may.

Crope nodded “Hm, that’s understandable, and hey if it doesn’t go well with his folks, I’m sure mine will be happy to act as his new family.” he said. Tibbet nodded “yeah! No one messes with our friends, that’s the reason we’re sitting here interrogating you in the first place”

Fiyero smiled softly at the two boys “I’m sure he appreciates it”

 

<><><>

 

Boq hadn’t really expected people to find out so quickly, or _ever_ , really. He figured it was only a matter of time before Fiyero found out that his dad already knew. He would be mad, that’s for sure. They were partners now, and partners didn’t keep secrets. But, how are you supposed to tell someone “hey, I lied to you because I didn’t feel comfortable telling you about how much my dad hates me”? Fiyero would surely be mad if he told him now.

The wind seemed as rushed as his thoughts, biting his nose and cheeks and turning the tips of his ears red. He just needed time alone to figure everything out. He still remembered the night his dad had found out.

He had been talking to a boy in his ninth-grade class, his name was Blu, and he was the sweetest boy he had met, other than Fiyero of course, with his curly brown hair and sweet, green eyes. Every time he so much as looked at Boq, his heart would beat faster, and his face would flush. He knew that Blu had returned the feelings, they hadn’t even spoken about it, they just started holding hands under tables and sharing small kisses on each others cheek when they were alone.

One night, Boq had made the mistake of inviting Blue over when he was home alone for the day. They had spent the whole time cuddling on the couch and watching stupid movies, and at the end of the night, Blu had kissed him before he left.

And that’s when his dad had returned. His father had ordered to Blu go home immediately and had dragged Boq back inside the house. Sometimes, he couldn’t remember the fight very well, and other times, it was as clear as day, and all he could think about as he lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling blankly as he had done that night.

Even when it was blurry, he could always remember the shouting and the strike across the face that left a bruise on his cheek. How his father had told him he was disgraceful and disgusting. It scared Boq to lose his father’s love over such a thing, but it hurt, even more, when he believed those words. And even now, he’d look in the mirror, and all he could feel for himself was disgust.

And eventually, that had seeped into more than his actions and affected his self-image. And he had tried so hard to change it. He spent the rest of his life pretending to love people he didn’t, and he’d go to the gym and eat less and try every single thing he could to get his hair to lay flat and make his freckles less noticeable. But it wasn’t enough. His expectations for himself kept getting higher before he could reach his goal. He wondered as he stepped into the cafe if people could notice how hard he tried.

He walked to the counter and ordered nothing but a black coffee, and sat in the corner table by the window. His mind still running through all the scenarios this could put him in. Perhaps, his father would find out, and cut him off as he had done with Hazel, he could live with his sister instead of returning home.

But on the other side of the spectrum, there was the (extremely unlikely) good outcome. Maybe his dad would see how much his attitude towards his son had affected him, and would apologize and start treating him normally again, but he knew that wasn’t going to happen. So he knew that he should get it over with. But he really didn’t want to. He knew what would happen. His father would shout at him, call his disgusting, and then he’d cut ties. Isolate him completely, and leave him with no family other than Hazel to go to.

He scooped up his coffee and headed back outside to the street, the cold seemed to be seeping into his very heart, shriveling it up, and freezing the tears falling down his face. He was crying, but he didn’t want to, not here, not in public where everyone could see him.

He hurried home and threw open the door. He saw Fiyero standing in the kitchen with Crope and Tibbet. Crope turned and smiled at him “hey, Boq we were just- are you crying?” he said, his smile fading the moment he saw the tears streaming down Boq’s face.

 

<><><>

 

‘Crying?’ Fiyero looked away from his tea and looked up at Boq. He _was_ crying, as Crope had pointed out. He walked swiftly to his boyfriend, and glanced at Crop and Tibbet “can you two give us a moment?” he asked. The boys nodded and headed to their room.

Fiyero helped Boq out of his coat and lead him to the couch, where he sat him down and took him into his arms “what’s wrong?” He asked. That only seemed to make Boq cry even more, which utterly confused him. He frowned deeply and backed away to look at him “Boq? I need you to tell me what’s wrong, I can’t help unless you tell me what’s going on” His voice was a little sterner, but still quiet and comforting

“ _I lied to you._ ” He finally admitted “He… he already knows I’m gay, but he doesn’t know I’m dating you” Fiyero had no idea that Boq had lied to him. And it hurt him a little that he ever would. But there must be a reason behind it, so he couldn’t get mad without finding out _why_ “why didn’t you tell him? Is it something to do with me?” he asked. Boq shook his head “he doesn’t like it. He thinks I’ve gotten over some sort of phase. And if he found out I’ve started dating guys again, he would-” Boq stopped short. He closed off his posture, distancing himself from Fiyero and shook his head “he’d be upset…”

That worried Fiyero even more ‘upset?’ what did he mean He didn’t want to pry, but he had to know “Boq… has your dad gotten ‘upset’ before?” he asked. Boq nodded “what did he do when he got upset?” he looked up at Fiyero, he seemed to be debating whether he should tell him what his dad had done. After a moment, he decided “he hit me.” his voice was barely above a whisper, but they were clear as day in the quiet room.

Fiyero’s stomach twisted horribly at the statement. He stared at Boq for a very a long time “I’m sorry I didn’t think it mattered that much but I-” Fiyero cut him off “why didn’t tell me?” he said. Boq stared at him “I- I didn’t know how to tell you… I’m sorry I know you’re probably really pissed-” “Boq, I’m not mad.” not at him, at least “I’m _worried_. Your father shouldn’t have done that. And he has no excuse for it.”

He kept staring up at him, but he didn’t look as sad as before, he looked confused “he only did it once. After I started pretending to be straight he never did it again. If I had been more careful he-” Fiyero cut him off again “It doesn’t matter what you did. He never should have laid a hand on you.”

There were a lot of things about the way Boq thought and lived that confused yet amused him. But this made him hurt, not for himself, but for the Munchkin sitting in front of him, thinking it was his fault that he’d been hurt by someone who was supposed to help him. He pulled Boq into his arms again “none of it was your fault. And if he ever tries to lay a hand on you again, come to me.” He didn’t get a response, but he could feel Boq nod against his chest. They stayed there, sitting on the couch, and although Boq didn’t say a word, Fiyero could tell that he was at peace, if only for a short while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy hecc that took me forever and it's actually kinda long so uhhhhhhh hope you like it!

**Author's Note:**

> No proofreading, we die like men.


End file.
